


piggy bank

by spacetimeabed



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Early in the show, Other, Painting, Trobedison, being cute, during season 1, they basically go to color me mine, troy is still sort of a jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/spacetimeabed
Summary: Troy doesn't want to do the stuff Annie wants to do, but how can he say no to her?
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	piggy bank

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg i got this idea and i had to write it? i hope u enjoy it <3

“Come on, Troy! It’ll be fun!”

“Nah, I’m not trying to do any of that.” Troy stood noticeably away from Abed and Annie as they stood at the entrance to the store. It was one of those places where you paint a mug or something. Something cute and very un-manly that Annie wanted to do. He didn’t even know why he agreed to hang out with them if he knew Annie would try to get him to do something dumb like this. Maybe he felt guilty for not being friends with Annie in high school or something.

“Troy, please?” Annie stepped closer to him, giving him her absolute best puppy-dog eyes.

Oh, right. That was why. That look.

“You should do it,” Abed said, still standing by the door. “This will be a great bonding experience for us as the three youngest in the group. Trobedison, the viewers might call us.”

“The viewers? Abed,” Annie said, briefly turning to Abed with a confused look before turning back to Troy and looking sadly up at him again.

“Fine, but only if it makes Annie stop looking at me like that,” Troy finally caved.

He walked into the building hesitantly, mentally recoiling at the bright colors on the walls and silently hoping no one from their high school saw him there. Annie walked to the counter, Abed and Troy close behind. She looked around for a person who worked there, perking up when she saw a woman walk up.

“Hi! We wanted to, uh… paint some stuff? I- you know, the thing you do here?” The woman paused for a moment, then smiled warmly at Annie.

“Sure! What do you want to paint? We’ve got mugs, piggy banks, you name it and we probably got it.”

“Can I look at the… at the piggy banks?” Annie asked, suddenly a little nervous.

“Of course, right this way. We’ve got your traditional pig-shaped ones, some dogs, an odd Spider-Man here and there-”

“Spider-Man? I’m in,” Troy interrupted. He located a Spider-Man piggy bank on one of the shelves and grabbed it. “I go over there?” he asked, gesturing to the tables that were nearby. The woman nodded and he made a beeline straight for the nearest table. He grabbed the appropriate paints and a brush and got to work. He didn’t even noticed when Annie and Abed sat down near him. He was meticulously painting his little Spider-Man piggy bank, making sure the lines were perfect.

When he was done, he sat up straight and observed his work proudly. He looked up to see Annie and Abed, the paint on their pieces already dry. Abed had a classic piggy bank painted to look like Bender from _The Breakfast Club_ , and Annie had chosen a mug that she’d painted with cute little butterflies. “You ready, Troy? It looks really cool!” Annie supplied, a smile spreading across her face. She blushed a bit when she saw the woman from before approach, looking at her mug with sudden self-consciousness.

“You all ready to put them in the oven?” the woman asked. Annie nodded happily.

“Yeah, we’re all done. I know mine looks a little lame, but it-”

“No! It looks so cute. Great work,” the woman interrupted before she walked off with their painted items.

“Annie, were you flirting with the lady who works here?” Abed asked flatly. Annie blushed and tapped his arm indignantly.

“Abed! No! I-I wasn’t,” she said, her voice incredibly high pitched. The woman walked back, and Annie took a deep breath to compose herself before she got to their table.

“So,” the woman said, “It’ll be about a few hours’ wait, so y’all can go hang out or do something while your pieces bake.”

“Okay! We’ll be back,” Annie said, a smile plastered on her face. “Bye,” Abed said quietly before leaving. The next few hours passed by quickly. Troy found it so easy to spend time with Abed and Annie. They were very quickly becoming dear friends of his.

Before he knew it, a timer was ringing on Annie’s phone. “Oh!” she exclaimed, “It’s time! Let’s go,” she said, grabbing both their arms and making her way back to the store.

When they arrived, their items were waiting on the counter. Troy saw his little Spider-Man piggy bank and grabbed it immediately. “It’s shiny now!” he exclaimed, holding it up to show Annie and Abed. They both smiled back at him before paying for their individual things. Troy stepped forward to pay and then met the other two outside, still staring at his funky little dude.

“Hey, Annie,” he said, still not making eye contact.

“Yeah, Troy?” Annie responded, admiring how precious he looked.

“Thanks for inviting me today,” he said, putting an arm around Annie and then the other around Abed. “I had a great time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! thanks for reading <3 hope you liked it!


End file.
